Naruto and the Pact
by ThisIsAOriginalPenName
Summary: An attack on Naruto at the age of 6 which almost claimed his life, initiated a pact between Naruto and Kyuubi, granting Naruto the power to control the mind of a single person upon eye contact. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto's power in this story is heavily influenced by Code Geass.

Summary: An attack on Naruto at the age of 6 which almost claimed his life, this attack initiated a pact between Naruto and Kyuubi, granting Naruto the power to dominate the mind of a single person upon eye contact. AU

A/N: Naruto is three years older than his canon self. So Kyuubi attacked three years prior to canon storyline. This will make Naruto three years older than the rest of the rookie 9. Naruto's ability will be further expanded on as the story goes. Note that he can not use this ability on someone with a strong-will or are incredibly strong like S-rank ninjas, reason will be explained.

**Naruto and the Pact**

Chapter 1: The Pact

Needless to say this was definitely not his day. Uzumaki Naruto, age 6, currently stuck in alley way with a drunken chunin cornering him with a kunai in hand. Sure, the villagers glared at him, beaten him up, threw rocks at him, but so far none of them had tried to kill him. Tonight was the first time someone tried to kill him. Naruto winced in pain from the cut to side, from a kunai the chunin had thrown earlier. While Naruto was an expert in concealing his presence, due to having to move around the village and hiding from the villagers, he was caught off guard tonight when the chunin suddenly attacked him. He had tried to run of course, but his tiny body could not possibly outrun the chunin. And here he was cornered, about to get killed by the older man.

"I am going to torture you nice and slow, demon!" The chunin said menacingly as he drew near, a glint of light reflecting off the kunai. Tossing the kunai, it lodged itself into Naruto's leg. "Now you can't run demon."

Screaming out in pain, Naruto hoped that someone had heard him. Falling on to the ground Naruto tried to crawl away from the slowly advancing chunin, the pain of the kunai pierced into his flesh burning. Finally he was backed into the wall, tears flowing down his face. This was not that way he pictured himself dying, heck he never thought of how he wanted to die, he was only 6 after all. Closing his eyes Naruto prepared for his incoming doom.

_**Do you want to live brat…? I could grant you the power to survive.**_ A strange voice said. When Naruto opened his eyes he was no longer in the alley. This time he was in the sewers, in front of a giant gate, with a paper with the word _seal_ on it. Peering into the dark gate Naruto saw two glowing red silted eyes staring back at him. _**Do you want to live? I can grant you that power.**_ The voice repeated.

"I do," Naruto replied as confidently as a six year old could.

_**Very well Uzumaki Naruto, than accept this pact, and I shall grant you the powers to survive as long as you grant this wish of mines.**_ The voice boomed across the walls of the sewers. Naruto walked towards the gates, and stuck his hands out; a claw reached out and touched Naruto's much smaller hand. _**I want you to kill…**_ The voice began before a large red glow enveloped Naruto.

Naruto's tear stained eyes snapped open as it met the chunnin's. Glowing red slit eyes stared into the dark eyes of the chunnin as if piercing his soul. "I want you to leave me alone," Naruto yelled, as a blank look crossed the chunnin's face, the chunnin dropped his kunai and began to walk away from the alley. With a grunt Naruto pulled out the kunai from his leg, the wound began to rapidly heal. Feeling incredibly tired Naruto began his trek back home. Everything that he had seen while being attacked by the chunin was dismissed as a dream, after all how could he have suddenly appeared in front of a giant fox trapped in a sewer when he was in an alley.

The chunnin that had attacked Naruto was now a few blocks away. The chunnin looked around in confusion. "What am I doing here," he said. "Oh well, guess its time for another drink."

--

Over the course of the next two years Naruto continued to play and train, forgetting the pact he had made with Kyuubi. Of course he realized something weird going on for the past two years. Naruto found that whenever he demanded something from someone, no matter who they were, they would obey his words if he was making eye contact with them. With this knowledge in mind Naruto proceeded to prank everything he possibly could. Not by himself but through those that he controlled, while he watched and manipulated everything behind the scene. Yes, life was good for our blonde prankster.

Naruto who was now eight years old, watched as his prank proceeded. It was almost to the good part when a voice he had not heard from since that night two years ago spoke.

_**You know, do you really expect to complete our pact playing like you do**_? The voice said, as Naruto looked around, trying to find the person speaking.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked as he continued to franticly look around trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly darkness overtook Naruto, the next second he awoke he found himself in the familiar sewer he had been two years ago. When Naruto peered at the gate, he saw the glowing red slitted eyes peering back at him from within. "What did you do, Where am I?" Naruto yelled out.

_**Calm down brat, I have merely pulled you inside your mind**_. The voice within the cage replied.

"My mind, why the heck does my mind look like a sewer?" Naruto asked.

_**I believe it might have something to do with your idiocy but mind you I am not so sure myself.**_ The voice calmly replied.

"So what do you want with me?" Naruto asked ignoring the insult. He had more pressing matters to attend to after all.

"Have you forgotten our pact?" The voice asked.

"What pact?" Naruto asked, as he tried to remember the night two years ago.

_**It seems like your have forgotten everything, very well let me refresh your memory**_. The voice said, as it proceeded to explain what happened that night two years ago.

"I see, so my ability to control people upon eye control was given by you," Naruto muttered. "How does this power work?" Naruto asked curiously.

_**Find out the limits of the power by yourself, I do not feel like explaining**_. The voice replied. _**But I will tell you this, besides making eye contact, the other requirement of the activation of this power is negative emotions.**_ The voice continued.

"Negative emotions?"

_**Fear, denial, hate, anger, resentment, sadness, 'dark feelings' that every human possesses, these emotions are the requirement to activate this ability.**_ The voice explained. _**This ability allows you to use the negative emotion of your target as a source to bend them to your will. Of course this ability will not work on someone who has a strong will to withstand it. This is all you should need to know, figure the rest out yourself**_. The voice finished.

"How do I get out of here?"

_**This is your mind so you are the one in control. I simply used your fear to pull you in here.**_

"You used my fear? Wait, who exactly are you, why are you in my mind?" Naruto asked.

_**I am Kyuubi, the demon fox that attacked your village eight years ago.**_ Kyuubi stated.

"That's impossible, Yondaime killed you," Naruto yelled. "You can't be the Kyuubi."

_**Mere mortals like you can not kill me. Your Yondaime realized this and sealed me eight years ago, inside you.**_

"That's impossible, this can't be true," Naruto yelled in denial.

_**There is no use denying facts.**_ The Kyuubi said as it watched with calculating eyes. Slowly red chakra seeped out from the cage, enveloping Naruto in a red shroud of red chakra.

"What are you doing to me?" Naruto yelled as the chakra began hurting him.

Outside Naruto's mind, red chakra began to seep from Naruto's body, slowly enveloping his body in a red coat. Veteran ninjas stationed across the village suddenly became alert when they felt the killer intent they had not felt since eight years ago wash over them. Villagers walking by looked up and saw a stream of red chakra leaking from the roof of the building, those remembering the same evil feeling eight years ago began running, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Stop this," Naruto yelled as he writhed on the floor in pain. "What are you trying to do?"

_**I am giving you power, the power to destroy this village**_. Kyuubi replied. _**Do you not want to kill those that hated you for something you have no control of?**_ Kyuubi asked.

"I… don't… need… this… power," Naruto gritted out as he slowly forced the chakra back. "Do not think you can toy with my emotion to get what you want."

_**Hoh, you have greater will power than I thought, perhaps you might be able to succeed in completing your part of the pact**_. The Kyuubi said as he pulled his chakra back.

"What are you saying," Naruto said as he slowly tried to catch his breath.

_**This is a test, I needed to know if you will give in easily to power, I do not need someone who will become easily corrupted.**_ Kyuubi explained.

"A test? You did all that for test," Naruto said. "What would you have done if I had accepted that power?"

_**I would have taken over your body and do everything myself.**_ Kyuubi replied.

"Wait, if all of that was to test me, were you lying to me before?"

_**No, that was the truth, demon brat. **_Kyuubi replied with a smirk, his long rows of sharp teeth showing behind the cage.

"I see, I guess I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life," Naruto said admitting defeat. There was no use denying the truth after all. "How do I get out of this place? I don't really want to see you anymore than I have to," Naruto deadpanned.

_**The strain of my chakra has knocked you unconscious, you won't be waking up till about three days from now. Right now you are most likely being carried off to the hospital, I wonder how many attempts will be made on your life now that you released bits of my chakra**_. Kyuubi said.

"You did what?" Naruto yelled. "Are you crazy you freaking fox," Naruto continued, as he began to pace back and forth. "Were you even thinking when you pulled a stunt like that?" "I might die in my sleep because of you," Naruto yelled flailing his arms in frustration.

_**Of course I was thinking, now that your life is in danger from possibly everyone in your village, you have no choice but receive my training to stay alive.**_ Kyuubi explained. _**That is if you manage to stay alive for the next three days.**_ Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"I can survive with my own training," Naruto exclaimed.

_**With the crappy training taught at your academy, you can't possibly hope you can survive against experience ninjas do you?**_ Kyuubi asked.

"You risked your life so I would let you train me?" Naruto asked in disbelief when he realized what the Kyuubi did.

_**Hoh, I'm surprised that you figured out something like that. Indeed my life is now linked to yours, if you die, I die. If I do not properly prepare you now, you will never be strong enough to complete our pact, thus I had to go through all this trouble to get you to agree to my training. **_Kyuubi explained.

Naruto face palmed himself and muttered in disbelief. "You could have just asked me normally." When Kyuubi heard what Naruto had said he looked in shock.

"Bu-but, you are so stubborn that you would have never listened," Kyuubi tried to counter.

"You miscalculated you damn fox," Naruto yelled in frustration. "Now I might get killed in my sleep," Naruto said.

_**Its okay, I am very lucky.**_ Kyuubi reassured, as he gave the thumbs up with his pawed legs.

"Hahaha, where the hell did you learn that damn word," Naruto said. "You got sealed inside a child you idiot fox," Naruto yelled as he kicked the cage.

_**Okay, let's begin your training here now.**_ Kyuubi said in a serious tone, trying to change the topic.

"I am not talking nor listening to you right now," Naruto said as he sat cross-legged facing away from the cage with his fingers plugging his ears.

_**Stop acting like an idiot and let's begin our training.**_ Kyuubi said. Suddenly he felt extreme killer intent coming from outside the cage. _**I thought you were not listening.**_ Kyuubi said with a smirk. Yup, this was going to be three long days.

--

Three days passed since, Naruto eyes opened, he blinked a few times as he eyes slowly readjusted to the light. Looking around his surrounding, Naruto saw white, lots of white. Quickly bolting up Naruto checked himself for injuries, finding none Naruto calmed down. Suddenly the door opened to his right, and in walked Sarutobi, the third hokage of Konoha.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, when he noticed the blonde awake.

"I'm doing fine, old man," Naruto answered. "I am feeling pretty hungry though."

"Well you have been unconscious for three days after all," Sarutobi explained. "Naruto, do you remember what happened three days ago?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto noted that this was the first time he had seen the old man so serious.

Naruto and Kyuubi had expected this question, so they had created a story to cover up their meeting. "I remember that I got really angry when I saw this man beating up his son," Naruto began. "After that I just blacked out, I don't remember what happened after that."

"Are you certain?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yea, I remember clearly what happened," Naruto replied.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine," Naruto said. _**Which is surprising, I was certain there would be a few assassination attempts on my life during the three days**_. Naruto thought. "Am I allowed to check out?" Naruto asked.

"The doctor says that you were only unconscious, he says you can check out when you wake up," Sarutobi answered. "I will go help you check out now."

"Thanks old man." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto before leaving the room. Naruto noticed two ANBU standing guard outside his room, saluting the Hokage before the door closed.

_**That would explain why I am still alive.**_ Naruto thought.

_**I told you I was lucky you stupid brat.**_ Kyuubi added.

Ignoring the Kyuubi, Naruto got off the bed and went to grab his jumpsuit, changing out of his hospital gown. There was no way he was going to wait for the old man to check him out, so Naruto moved towards the window and left silently.

Once Naruto got far away from the hospital he slowed down. Suddenly someone landed in front of him, and from the looks of it, it was a chunin. The chunin had a kunai drawn as he slowly approached Naruto.

"Heh, now you don't have any guards around you demon," the chunin said.

"Excellent, you will do for now," Naruto said with a smirk, while the chunin looked in confusion. The chunin made contact with Naruto's eyes and he noticed it turning from blue to red. "Henge and become Uzumaki Naruto for as long as you can and hide around the village," Naruto commanded. "Also forget what happened here," Naruto added before breaking eye contact.

A blank look crossed the chunin's face as he did the seal for henge, turning into an exact copy of Naruto. After the henge the chunin turned and headed for the village. Naruto began his own henge into the very same chunin he had just controlled. The only problem was that he was horrible at henge, so the chunin came out disfigured. "Damn I forgot I had problem on how to henge," Naruto muttered.

_**Go to the training field, we will begin your training now**_. Kyuubi said.

Naruto began running towards the training field to begin his training. The few villagers that saw him leaping from roof to roof wondered silently as it was the first time they had seen such a disfigured person.

--

It has been three years since than, now Naruto sat alone in one corner of the classroom waiting to be called up for the genin exam. Although he was only eleven, he had managed to convince the staff to allow him to take the exam. The reason he was taking this exam was simple, to prove that he sucked. As part of his plan to leave Konoha tonight, Naruto had to fail the exam so badly that the council had no choice but to accept the fact that he was not even genin quality, pulling down his missing-nin class. Obviously that was a lie, as he had been training with the Kyuubi the last three years. Harsh training that caused him to shiver in fear just thinking about it. Although he had received training for the past three years, he was probably only borderline jounin in terms of strength.

But that didn't matter, because what he excelled at was not a head to head fight, but a fight of intelligence and strategies. Kyuubi had pushed him in physical training, but Kyuubi had also focused a lot of time training him mentally. That was one of the very reasons that made training so hard. He had to listen to Kyuubi rant on and on about history of the elemental countries and whatever it had seen in it's life during his sleep. This was a lot seeing as though the fox was thousands and thousands of years old. Luckily that was not all they did during his sleep. They also played shougi, which was something the fox sucked horribly at. While the fox knew a lot of things, it was never one to use strategies in any of its fight. After all, who would need strategies when one swing of your tails is enough to level mountains and cause a tsunami.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you come with me now," a voice said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Coming, Iruka-sensei," Naruto called back, ignoring the glare Iruka was sending his way as he made his way to the chunin.

"Follow me," Iruka said, as he went inside the room with Naruto following. Taking a seat beside his fellow chunin Iruka stared straight at Naruto. "Create three copies of yourself with the Bunshin technique," Iruka said.

With a look of complete confidence Naruto gathered his chakra. "**Bunshin no justu**," Naruto yelled, as three dead version of himself appeared beside him.

"You failed the exam, Naruto," Iruka said as he marked off several pages of paper.

"Wait Iruka-san, Naruto did create three bunshin after all, perhaps we should let him pass," Mizuki said, as he stared at Naruto who was lit up with hope.

_**Is that idiot trying to throw off my plans.**_ Naruto thought angrily as he pretended to look hopeful. Luckily for Naruto, Iruka was not that easily swayed.

"While he did create three bunshin, they are all unusable in battle, I can not allow him to pass," Iruka defended. "Naruto is only eleven, he still has a year before anyone else his age will graduate," Iruka added.

Looking dejected Naruto turned and left the room, with a large grin on his face unknown to the two chunin in the room.

Later on the day Naruto can be found sitting alone on the swing. To the onlookers it seemed like he was staring sadly at the children being congratulated but in reality he was deep in thought planning out his escape from Konoha.

_**The first phase of my plan is done, now I just have to get ready to leave tonight**_. Naruto thought.

While Naruto was deep in thought, Mizuki who saw him sitting on the swing alone approached him. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" Mizuki asked as he approached the boy.

Breaking out of his thoughts Naruto looked up at the silver-haired chunin. "I'm doing fine-," Naruto began before he stopped. What was the guy's name again? "Sensei," Naruto finished.

"I have something important to tell you Naruto, follow me," Mizuki said. Getting up from his seat on the swing Naruto followed Mizuki on to the roof.

"I have a secret way for you to become a genin," Mizuki said when the two got onto the roof.

_**Straight to the point, eh**_. Naruto thought to himself as he pretended to be shock. "What kind of way is that, sensei," Naruto asked curiously.

"There is a secret scroll in the Hokage tower, if you can 'borrow' that scroll and take it to this location-," Mizuki paused as he pulled out a map and pointed to a forest outside of Konoha. "And learn one technique from the scroll, you will become a genin," Mizuki finished.

Upon hearing about this scroll Naruto began to formulate a new plan. "I'll do it sensei," Naruto said excitedly with a grin.

--

Later that night the village was in an uproar, someone had snuck inside the Hokage tower and stole the forbidden scroll. Shinobi were sent to comb through the village in search of the blonde hair boy responsible for the theft. A single silver-haired chunin ran throughout the village spreading the word around, before he stopped and headed towards the forest outside of Konoha.

When the silver-haired chunin arrived at the meeting location he saw a lone child the age of eleven sitting with a scroll in front of him. Landing in the clearing the silver-haired chunin approached the boy.

"Good job Naruto," Mizuki said with a fake grin, as he slowly approached the boy.

"Sensei, you have finally arrived," Naruto said as he looked up. "I've been waiting for so long."

Mizuki slowly reached behind him to grab one of the fuma shuriken strapped to his back. Without warning he tossed it at Naruto whom quickly rolled out of the way with the scroll.

"What the hell are you doing sensei," Naruto asked, as he picked himself up from the floor.

"If you had not moved, you could have died a quick painless death demon brat," Mizuki said menacingly.

"Demon brat?" Naruto asked amused.

"Have you always wondered why all the villagers hate you Naruto," Mizuki asked with a smirk.

"To tell the truth, not really," Naruto replied with his own smirk.

"Oh? Even if I tell you that the reason for their hate is because the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago is you," Mizuki exclaimed as he pointed at Naruto.

"Yes, I don't need you to tell me what I already know," Naruto said as his eyes turned from his normal blue to red slitted eyes, dropping his act at last.

"You know?" Mizuki said in shock as he took a step back when he noticed the change in Naruto's eye.

"I must thank you sensei, if not for your pathetic attempt at manipulating me, I would never knew that this scroll existed," Naruto said with a smirk as he patted the scroll. "I must thank you for helping me with my escape from this village as well," Naruto announced as Mizuki looked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What can a brat like you who can not even do a simple Bunshin do?" Mizuki asked confused.

"I have no wish to become a genin, as it will only raise my threat level to the village," Naruto explained. "Hopefully those idiots on the council will not label me too high of a missing-nin," Naruto continued. "Sensei, how would you like being the one who slays the demon brat?" Naruto asked thoughtfully as Mizuki grew more confused.

Suddenly someone grabbed Mizuki from behind and locked his arms behind his back. "What? You had an accomplice?" Mizuki said in shock.

"Kage Bunshin, it is a very useful technique I learned from the scroll," Naruto said. "I created several of them before you arrived."

"You learned a kinjutsu of this level in the short time you stole the scroll?" Mizuki asked as the clone roughly lifted Mizuki's head so his eyes made contact with Naruto's slitted eyes.

"You are the hero who slays the demon brat known as Uzumaki Naruto and reclaimed the forbidden scroll. Fall asleep for five minutes than report that you killed Uzumaki Naruto and left his body behind to the Hokage. Forget everything you learned of Uzumaki Naruto tonight," Naruto commanded as his red eyes flashed slightly. When Naruto broke eye contact, Mizuki fell asleep instantly and collapsed on to the floor.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch, Naruto slitted his arms and created a trail of blood leading into the forest. While his Kage Bunshin henged into a fox to create foot prints on the floor following the trail. Placing the bloody kunai and Forbidden scroll by Mizuki's side, Naruto ripped off a piece of his jumpsuit and placed it by the blood before he turned and fled the scene. If his plan worked than Mizuki would report back to the Hokage while his dead body was left behind and assumed to have been eaten by wild animals. Of course this plan would have never worked if he didn't prior know that Mizuki knew about the fox sealed in him.

About two hours after the event Naruto decided it was safe to stop for a rest. Stopping at a clearing Naruto sat by a tree to take a rest. As Naruto was about to drift to sleep he sensed a presence nearing him. Turning to his right Naruto noticed a shadowy figure landing in the clearing. Standing up quickly Naruto stood in a battle postion. As the clouds slowly moved past the moon, the moonlight began to slowly light up the shadowy person. When the moonlight finally lit up the mysterious person's face the next few words broke the tense silence.

"You are… Uchiha Itachi."

--

**A/N: Somewhat important points.**

**The edited version. I created a reason for Kyuubi to train Naruto, and also explained the basic outline of the controlling power. Some of you might wonder why Kyuubi would do something that could possibly kill himself, but I see it as a somewhat desperate move in order to achieve his goal. Also as explained in the story briefly, Kyuubi is not the strategic type, so his plan backfired and almost caused Naruto and itself to get killed. This also caused a reason for Naruto to leave the village, as he has to constantly fight off assassins (Not mentioned in this chapter except the first attempt). Mizuki knew of the incident three years ago, but he underestimated what Naruto could do, simply because Naruto sucked during the graduation exam. This failed plan of Kyuubi will screw them over hard in the next chapter, so you will just have to wait and see.**


End file.
